The gourmet and his meal
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: Tsukiyama and Kaneki are in a relationship, and Tsukiyama invites Kaneki over for a surprise. What Kaneki doesn't know is that the gourmet has plans to finally have a taste of his beloved Kaneki. Total PWP, yaoi in which Tsukiyama eats Kaneki as they have sex. (But don't worry, it is consensual)


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Tokyo Ghoul fic but I absolutely adore Tsukiyama and Kaneki together and there is not enough of them on here, so I hope I have done that ship justice. I swear this fic had me doing the most research I've ever done for a story, all that French/Italian! For those words, I put the English in brackets afterwards, it does look a little annoying to me but I think that's better than people not understanding what is being said, so hopefully it doesn't bother anyone. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Review/favourite if you like, it'll make me happy. :)**

"Ah, Tsuki-yama!" Kaneki moaned as the man on top of him rammed his erection into him again grunting as he did so.

"Kaneki kun, Je t'adore!" (I adore you) Tsukiyama rasped out, sweat dripping down his face. Tsukiyama pushed into his lover as his fingers gripped his shoulders, digging so deep that droplets of blood started to drip out. The smell of the blood sent him crazy, he panted hard as he shot forward to lick up the liquid, savouring its decadent taste.

"Dolce!" (Sweet). He screamed out, licking up the blood as he thrust into his beloved again, filling him up so much it hurt, but to a man who had survived torture, the pain was nothing for Kaneki. In that moment, Tsukiyama felt so complete, Kaneki underneath him screaming out his name, the boys warmth wrapping around his erection, it was so perfect. But it wasn't enough, he wanted something more.

"Kaneki, my amant (Lover), will you let me try something new?" He sat still for a moment while he asked, letting his swelling cock stay buried inside of Kaneki, hoping to god that he would say yes.

***Earlier that day***

"Can you really not come home yet Kaneki? I have a surprise for you~" The purple haired man pleaded over the phone to his boyfriend, not wanting his efforts to go to waste. He wanted to have a special night with Kaneki, and he wanted to finally make him truly his. Tsukiyama wanted to taste Kaneki, and by that he did not mean the taste of his lips when they kissed, or the taste of his cum-even if that was like heaven to Tsukiyama already- no, the gourmet wanted to taste Kaneki himself. He wanted to eat him. It wasn't the desire he had harboured in the past, before he had gotten to know and love Kaneki so much. He knew that Kaneki's kagune was a rinkaku type, and that even among other rinkaku, his had exceptional and quite abnormal regenerative abilities. So he thought to himself, was there really anything wrong with eating just a bit of Kaneki, maybe a bite or two from his chest, when the parts of him he lost would just grow back in seconds?

"I'm sorry Tsukiyama, but I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Kaneki said hurriedly into the phone receiver as he continued to fight off the horde of ghouls around him, he knew he could take them all by himself, he was strong enough for that. The question however was how long it would take him, and right now the sheer number of them made it seem like it would take forever.

"I'll try and finish this as soon as I-" Kaneki paused to sink his teeth into a ghoul flying at him, ripping its throat out and throwing it to the ground. "-can, but you'll have to be patient. This could take over an hour." The ghoul continued as he dodged the onslaught of attacks, flipping over his assailants heads before bringing a swinging leg down on one of them, splitting their head open with the force. While Kaneki was going through such a difficult task, Tsukiyama simply lied down on his bed, pouting, although no one was there to see it.

"But Kaneki, I'm waiting for you and I'm not wearing anything." He moaned out in the most sensual voice, purring as he did so. A look of surprise hit Kaneki's face immediately, imagining his boyfriend lying on his bed with nothing on. He suddenly had a very large motivation to finish his job.

"...I'll be there in half an hour." Kaneki declared definitively, having a sudden change of heart. Tsukiyama cheered to himself, excited for his lover to get back, while Kaneki put his phone back in his pocket after hanging up and turned all his focus to the enemies around him, determined to deal with them as soon as he could, he couldn't wait any more than he needed to before seeing Tsukiyama. The gourmet lay in wait on the bed, rechecking that everything in the room was how it was supposed to be. The rose petals he had scattered hadn't been messed up, and still smelt sweet. The heart he had ripped out of a human to feed to his boyfriend was still by the bed side table, along with the bottle of lube he would need later. He wondered how best to greet his beloved, whether he should lie on the bed, or maybe wait standing by the door? He ended up deciding to stay on the bed, ready to welcome Kaneki as soon as he stepped into the door. After about 40 minutes he finally heard the sound of footsteps outside the apartment, and knew whose they were instantly. The door swung open to reveal a worn out Kaneki, sweat dripping from all over his body, and a tired look on his face. The second he saw Tsukiyama splayed on the bed however, life came rushing back to him, colour filling his face. He took exactly 2 seconds to go from standing just outside the door to hovering over Tsukiyama on the bed, his lips colliding with the others. He slid down and let himself lay entirely on his boyfriend, his clothed erection rubbing against Tsukiyama's very much not clothed one. His lips were hard on Tsukiyama's, his desperation obvious in the kiss. The two had been apart for days while Kaneki had been busy exterminating unruly ghouls in the 16th ward, and each of them wanted the other more than they had realised. Both of them slipped their tongue into the others mouth, exploring the wetness inside. Tsukiyama brought away from the kiss for a moment to welcome Kaneki back.

"Welcome home, you are a bit late though…" Tsukiyama said in a snarky tone, but with no real malice. Kaneki raised his face so that the man below him could see his smile as he replied.

"I'm back! And you do not know how many ghouls I had to take out, you're lucky I'm even back at all."

"Oh, I know you were fine. My cheri (Sweetheart) isn't so weak to be taken out by any of those losers." Tsukiyama said confidently, bringing an even bigger smile to Kaneki's face. Looking at him like this, it amazed Tsukiyama as to how the adorable, smiling boy on top of him could turn into such a psychopathic killer in an instant. He wasn't complaining about it though, he absolutely adored that side of him as well.

"Anyway, I haven't seen you for days, are we going to waste all our time talking?" The one-eyed ghoul whispered into the gourmets ear, sexual innuendo lacing his words. Tsukiyama let out a small chuckle before grabbing hold of Kaneki's wrists, remembering why he had invited him over in the first place. In an instant he twisted his arms and pulled Kaneki beneath him, swapping their positions. The younger boy now lay on his back with a bright red filling up his face, with his boyfriends strong hands holding him down. Tsukiyama brought his lips down to Kaneki's to kiss him again, whilst his hands got to work on undressing the ghoul. He undid each button on the boys shirt before tearing it away from his sweaty skin and throwing it to a corner of the room before starting to do the same for his pants. He undid the button, zipped them down and slowly pulled them off Kaneki's muscled legs. He started to bite Kaneki's bottom lip as he slid his boxers off, little snaps off his teeth over the moist surface. The taste of Kaneki's lips was amazing to Tsukiyama, it was sweet and soft and just a little spicy, but there were even better things he could taste on Kaneki's body. As soon as he got rid of the white-haired ghouls boxers he brought his mouth down to the boys already prominent and very hard erection and licked up the pre-cum dripping out of the tip. He stuck his tongue into the slit and flicked it around, tasting everything he could before starting to swallow the whole thing.

"Aaah! Tsuki-" Kaneki whimpered out, unable to finish the whole name. Ever since the incident with Yamori when his hair had changed to white, Kaneki was strong willed, confident, and in one word chosen by Tsukiyama; badass. He would never make these sounds in any other situation, he would never let himself be so vulnerable. But when he was with Tsukiyama, he let himself moan out and be dominated by the gourmet. Kaneki continued to let the lewd noises escape from his mouth as Tsukiyama's mouth covered his dick entirely. His tongue flicked up and down the erection as he deep-throated it, bobbing up and down and savouring the taste.

"Volutty! (Satisfaction)" Tsukiyama screamed out the Italian phrase as he tasted the one he loved so much. Kaneki had no idea what the word meant, but knew that it could only be positive. He could feel himself about to release into Tsukiyama's mouth, giving him the treat he knew he wanted. He didn't warn him, but instead let him continue to suck up and down his length until he reached the ultimate pleasure, spilling his seed straight into the gourmets waiting mouth. Pleasure racked through his body as he came, making him shiver in ecstasy.

"Délicieux (Delicious), Kaneki kun!" The gourmet continued to moan out foreign phrases in pleasure, needing ways to express how amazing he felt. The sensation of his lovers delicious cum shooting into his mouth, a few drops leaking out and sliding down his chin, it was indescribable. He wiped the remaining cum off his face and licked it clean off his fingers, relishing the last drops of the heavenly taste.

"Did you like that, Tsukiyama?" Kaneki teased his boyfriend, looking down on him, even though he was panting pretty hard himself. The larger ghoul crawled his way back up his boyfriend until their faces were inches apart, a smirk on his face.

" Kaneki, my amant (lover) Kaneki, it was amazing, but I can make you feel even better." The purple-haired ghoul suggested with a sly smile, his hand reaching for the bottle of lube on the bed side table before Kaneki could even respond.

"Ok then Mr gourmet, show me what you can do." A smirk donned the one-eyed ghouls face as well as he replied, aching for his lovers touch. Tsukiyama rubbed some of the lube onto his finger as Kaneki talked before lining the finger up at his puckered entrance.

"Piacere mio (My pleasure.)" Tsukiyama purred back obediently as he slipped his finger inside his boyfriends ass, preparing him for what was to come later. He didn't bother to start slow, he knew that he probably didn't even need to prepare Kaneki at all, after enduring so much pain at the hands of Yamori, Tsukiyama entering him without fingering him first wouldn't be enough to truly cause him pain. Despite this however, he still felt a need to prepare him, even if it was unnecessary. He added another finger and started to scissor his fingers, stretching Kaneki even further. Soft whimpers rolled out of the younger ghouls mouth, and the older one could not help but do the same, moaning in anticipation of what was to come. Once he deemed Kaneki stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and lined his erection up at the boys entrance, stroking it for a moment before pushing inside his lover.

"Ugh, yes, keep going!" Kaneki groaned out as he was entered, needing for Tsukiyama to be inside him as far as he could go. Not content with simply lying down and being pushed into, Kaneki thrust his hips upwards to meet Tsukiyama's, forcing his dick to go deeper inside of him.

"My my Kaneki, you're so greedy. Non non non, you must be patient." Tsukiyama chided the boy, pushing him back down into the bed and holding him there with his hands digging into the others arms.

"To hell with patient, I need you now." Kaneki fought against the larger mans grip and he tried to get closer to him, desperate for as much bodily contact as he could get. He needed him deep inside him, and touching him everywhere. He managed to wrangle Tsukiyama's hands off his arms and grabbed hold of the mans wrists, using the grip to pull his lover down on top of him. As he did so Tsukiyama's erection entered deeper into Kaneki, until it was entirely sheathed. The two mens hearts beat against each other as Tsukiyama's chest lay on Kaneki's. Tsukiyama let out a slight laugh, realising that trying to restrain his beast of a boyfriend was impossible. He let himself be partially controlled by the smaller male as he brought his erection out of the others hole, only to ram it in again even harder than before. Every time he thrusted into his lover, Kaneki would bring his hips upwards, he would dig his nails into Tsukiyama's back and pull him down faster, forcing his erection to enter him both faster and harder.

"Ah, Tsuki-yama!" Kaneki moaned as the man on top of him rammed his erection into him again, grunting as he did so.

"Kaneki kun, Je t'adore!" (I adore you) Tsukiyama rasped out, sweat dripping down his face. Tsukiyama pushed into his lover as his fingers gripped his shoulders, digging so deep that droplets of blood started to drip out. The smell of the blood sent him crazy, he panted hard as he shot forward to lick up the liquid, savouring its decadent taste.

"Dolce!" (Sweet). He screamed out, licking up the blood as he thrust into his beloved again, filling him up so much it hurt, but to a man who had survived torture, the pain was nothing for Kaneki. In that moment, Tsukiyama felt so complete, Kaneki underneath him screaming out his name, the boys warmth wrapping around his erection, it was so perfect. But it wasn't enough, he wanted something more.

"Kaneki, my amant (Lover), will you let me try something new?" He sat still for a moment while he asked, letting his swelling cock stay buried inside of Kaneki, hoping to god that he would say yes.

"What were you thinking?" Kaneki asked the gourmet quickly, already sick of Tsukiyama sitting still, needing to get this conversation over as quickly as he could so he could feel the sensation of his lover moving inside of him again.

"It'll sound insane if I say it, so will you just trust me?" Tsukiyama begged his boyfriend, looking into his eyes in earnest. The ghoul was worried that Kaneki wouldn't trust him, or that he would reject his idea entirely, but he really had no reason for these worries.

"I trust you, you can do whatever you want to me." Kaneki declared to his boyfriend without any hesitation, willing to let the person who had- after an admittedly rocky start- always been there for him.

"Tries bien! Fortissimo!" Tsukiyama could not hold in his excitement, his satisfaction, his sheer ecstasy. He reached for the bed side table once more, this time to grab the flesh he had prepared earlier.  
>"I know you used to be against eating humans, but you've long since accepted that aspect of your ghoul existence, correct?" Tsukiyama asked his partner, already sure of his answer, but needing to make completely sure that he wasn't doing something Kaneki would dislike.<p>

"I don't think I'd still be alive if I'd never accepted that part of myself, so if you're gonna give that to me then hurry up and do it, it smells amazing." The one-eyed ghoul reached out as he spoke, waiting for his lover to place the still-warm heart in his hands. The older ghoul gave it to him with a smirk on his face, anticipating the shivers of ecstasy which would go through Kaneki's body as he ate the high quality meat. He imagined the crescendo his lover would experience, and then imagined how good Kaneki's flesh would taste. As the one-eyed ghoul experienced the highest pleasure, Tsukiyama would finally taste the perfect flesh hiding behind his boyfriends skin. He couldn't stop the rough pants that came out in his anticipation. Kaneki unwrapped the heart and brought his nose close to it, smelling its inviting fragrance.

"Bon appetite" Tsukiyama whispered to himself, and just as Kaneki's sharp teeth pierced the hearts surface, Tsukiyama lunged forward, his dick ramming into Kaneki once again, and his teeth ripping apart some of the skin at his lovers shoulder.

"Aaaaaaah!" Kaneki screamed out, from both the pain and the shock. It stung like hell where Tsukiyama's fangs had ripped his flesh from his bone, but he could swear that there was this tiny tinge of pleasure, hiding behind all the pain. Tsukiyama on the other hand was savouring the flesh in his mouth like it was food from the heavens. He ran his tongue over it and sucked its flavour up, swallowing all the blood and sweat. He could barely even function properly thanks to all the stimulation, the instant his tongue touched Kaneki's flesh he screamed into the air:

"Harmony!" The taste was better than he had ever imagined, and he needed more. He swallowed everything in his mouth and brought his mouth back down to his lovers skin, the area he had just bitten already reverted back to its normal, unblemished state. This time he ripped a piece of flesh off from the smaller ghouls chest, licking around the wound before it closed up. Kaneki knew that what he and Tsukiyama were doing was not right, that he should have wanted to stop it. But he couldn't find it in himself to push Tsukiyama away. It did hurt, he couldn't deny that, but he welcomed the pain as Tsukiyama ripped his flesh. If anyone had done it they wouldn't have lived to see the next three seconds, but when Tsukiyama bit into him Kaneki could only think of how much he loved him, and how much it turned him on.

"You can keep, ah!" Kaneki tried to talk to his boyfriend, but couldn't stop a scream escaping in the middle of his sentence.

"You can keep eating me, but for the love of god don't forget that you're having sex with me too." He moaned out, managing to say the words. Tsukiyama took a second to look at his boyfriend with his blood covered face to say sorry for forgetting, before starting to thrust into him again. In-between the sensation of being filled by Tsukiyama's erection again and again and the pleasure-bringing pain of being bitten into, Kaneki hardly had a chance to eat the heart he had been given, but he managed to take bites of it even with all the stimulation around him. The taste of Kaneki at his best, while he ate the best human flesh, and while he was being pleased sexually was heaven to Tsukiyama, but he could only take so much of it before he reached his crescendo.

"Tsukiyama, before you cum, please, hit me there, where it'll feel best." Kaneki begged his lover, not willing to let him finish without giving him the most pleasure possible. Tsukiyama swallowed the mouthful of his lover he had been eating to reply, telling Kaneki he would give him the ecstasy he craved. He rammed himself into his boyfriend with new vigour, determined to find the spot which would unravel him. He thrusted into him time after time, looking for that spot when finally, a scream filled the air and Tsukiyama knew he had hit Kaneki's prostate.

"Aaaaahhhh! Mmmmmah!" Kaneki howled, not making any attempt whatsoever to contain his moans as Tsukiyama slammed into his prostate. His whole body shook as he was overrun by pleasure, it was at this moment that Tsukiyama took one more bite from him, ripping into his inner thigh. Nothing Tsukiyama had ever eaten was even close to comparable with the taste of Kaneki while he came. The walls around Tsukiyama's dick tightened as Kaneki finished, and the instant tightness sent the gourmet completely over the edge, filling his lover with his white, sticky cum.

"Tries bien!" Tsukiyama yelled out, holding the sound for what seemed like forever. After he had finished talking though, he immediately collapsed onto the man below him, completely exhausted from their activities. The pair both panted roughly into the air, not realising how much they were craving air. The wounds on Kaneki all healed within no time, and after a few minutes, excluding the blood staining the sheets, there was no evidence that the ghoul had ever been feasted on. Kaneki tried to say something to his boyfriend after a while, but he was stopped before he could say anything more than his lovers name.

"Non non, Calmato (calm down). You tasted too good, I need more time to recover." Tsukiyama slowly groaned while still struggling for breath, still in ecstasy over the taste, and the feeling of his Kaneki kun. The pair lied together for a while longer again, until Tsukiyama was finally able to breath normally, and form coherent thoughts. He rolled over and off of his lover, pulling his now limp dick out of him. He lied down next to Kaneki and brought his arms around him, embracing the one he loved the most.

"You taste better than I ever could have imagined Kaneki, my Kaneki, my cheri (sweetheart)." Tsukiyama mumbled on, calling Kaneki all different names; my amant (lover), my everything, my only. Kaneki didn't know how long the gourmet would have spoken for if he hadn't silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was gentle, with none of the roughness from before, but with the same passion.

"I know you think I taste good, and I know how much you love me. Thank you Tsukiyama, thank you so much for being with me and giving me all these wonderful names. But we're both exhausted, so for now, will you just keep hugging me and fall asleep together like that?" Kaneki spoke softly to his boyfriend, his gratitude at the love he was given so real it was almost tangible. Tsukiyama nodded at Kaneki, and brought his legs over his boyfriends, spooning him. Before he let sleep take him he whispered a single thing into his lovers ear:

"Je t'aime" (I love you.) Tsukiyama had whispered the one phrase Kaneki knew exactly how to answer, so he twisted his head around and whispered right back into Tsukiyama's ear:

"Moi aussi, je t'aime". (I love you too.)


End file.
